


Crossover Cast Party 2

by DarkCh1ld



Series: Cast Party [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renier/Inias & Kire/Logan</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival, Part I

Guests:

Renier (Rayne) & Inias (Terry) [Everything I Want]

Chizuru & Naruse [Tetralogy: Broken, Not Shattered Part 1]

Sloane & Mikel [Daybreak]

Aamir & Caye & Kagari [Into the Fray]

Dallas & Blaise [Broken Strings and Broken Wings]

Perrin Toscani & Pirate Empress Corliss Rothschild [No Quarter Given]

Elton (Pryd) & Reece [Crash & Burn]

Torin & Ezekial (Zeke) [Living in Sin]

Colby & Eran [Together We Fall]

Hugo (Coyote) & Enzo (Cross) [In the Blood]

Elliot (Eli) & Matthew (Matt) & Wyatt [Velvet Kiss Series: Unconditional]

Kire & Logan [Unplugged]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renier/Inias & Kire/Logan

“Excuse me? Would you mind if I join you?”

Logan blinked in shock at the silver-haired man that had addressed him, catching himself before his staring got awkward and nodding to the large recliner across from him, “Sorry about that. Of course you can.”

The man chuckled as he sat, kicking his legs over the arm of the chair. “It’s fine, really. I’m used to the staring by now,” he said airily, “most people haven’t seen human experiments before.”

Logan grinned and shook his head, “Trust me, that’s not what made me pause. Your eyes reminded me of someone else. By the way, I’m Logan.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rayne. Who exactly did my eyes remind you of?”

“Oh, just…” Logan grunted when Kire tumbled into his lap with an exhausted groan,” …him.”

“Why’re you talking about me?” Kire mumbled sleepily, resting his cheek on Logan’s stomach.

“Rayne, this is my partner, Kire. Kire, say hello to Rayne,” Logan introduced, turning Kire’s head so he could see Rayne. The young man blinked sleepily before his eyes widened and he shot up onto his knees.

“Holy shit, you're like me! Logan, why didn’t you say that sooner?” the young man smacked Logan in the chest, but there was no malice in the action.

Logan laughed, pulling Kire back down into his lap, “Because you look half-dead. Getting teleported here right after you and Kon finished training might’ve been a blessing in disguise—you're much more docile when you're tired.”

Kire smacked Logan again, but didn’t refute the claim. Rayne watched with barely-concealed amusement, jumping when a voice sounded behind him.

“I was wondering where you walked off to, Rayne,” Terry pinched Rayne’s cheek as he sat next to him on the couch, “and here I find you actually initiating conversation.”

Rayne swatted at Terry’s hand, shifting closer to the human. “You’re secretly mean, you know that?” he grumbled, laying his head on Terry’s shoulder.

“Stop being secretly cute, I’ll stop being secretly mean.” Terry retorted, looking over at Kire and Logan, “Name’s Terry. Logan and Kire, right?”

Logan nodded, dropping his hand over Kire’s eyes.

“Hey, that’s rude! Move your hand, Logan!” Kire whined, pulling uselessly at Logan’s arm.

“Move it yourself.”

“Fine.”

Logan yelped when his hand flew up and just missed smacking him in the face, frowning down at Kire, “ _Not_ what I meant.”

Kire smirked teasingly up at him, eyes glowing, “Too bad. Besides, you were going to tickle me in a minute. I’m just getting early payback.”

Rayne and Terry looked at each other and back at the other couple, confused.

“Using precognition is cheating, you know that.”

“You're a precog?” Rayne interjected, leaning forward slightly.

Kire nodded slowly, the glow in his eyes extinguishing as Logan’s hand fell back to his lap. “I have about 19 different powers, the majority of which are kinesis abilities. Electrokinesis has always been my most powerful ability. I imagine you have some superhuman powers as well, right? Something to do with those colored rings all over your body?”

Rayne held up his arms, letting his sleeves fall to reveal the tattoos on his wrists and palms. “Red is fire breath, orange is plasma blasts, yellow is photokinesis, green is geokinesis, blue is hydrokinesis, white is aerokinesis, purple is electrokinesis,” he explained, giving a little demonstration of each. “The water is a lot easier to control than the rest, especially fire.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrin/Corliss, Elton/Reece, & Colby/Eran

Pryd chuckled at the situation Caye had gotten himself into, jumping when Reece nudged him in the shoulder with an elbow.

“Enjoying the show?” the brunet inquired, handing his lover a glass of wine, “’Cause there's some people you should meet.”

Pryd let Reece lead him over to a woman and three men casually sitting in a veritable sea of cushions, the woman gesturing vehemently to the black-haired man with a large scar on the right side of his scalp while the brown-haired one with a scar over his left eye beside her smiled fondly.

“Captain, this is my partner,” Reece said proudly once the woman noticed their arrival, dropping down onto a blue cushion.

Pryd fell next to him, immediately holding out a hand, “Elton Martinez. Call me Pryd. Who might you be?”

The woman grinned and stuck out her hand—her  _only_  hand, Pryd realized when he looked at her empty right sleeve—and gave his a firm shake, her husky, accented voice clearly amused when she spoke. “Captain Corliss Rothschild. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pryd.”

“So you're just going to ignore your actual title?” the brown-haired man cut in, raising a brow. He turned to Pryd, shaking his hand as well, “Perrin Toscani, the doctor of  _Pirate Empress_  Corliss' ship.”

Corliss sighed dramatically, “It's a tad pretentious, introducing myself to potential friends in that manner. You may call me Corliss. No titles necessary.”

“Still, that is rather impressive.” Pryd looked over at the other two men, smiling, “And you are?”

To his surprise, the redhead with a jagged scar across his throat started signing, mouthing the words as he did so, “My name is Eran Renault. My partner is Colby Valentine. He can't hear, but he can read lips and sign, so it'd be best to speak slowly or sign back when addressing him.”

Pryd nodded in understanding, seeing Perrin and Corliss doing the same. Reece was the only one who looked confused, gaze swinging from Pryd to the others suspiciously. “Pryd, what's going on?”

Pryd grinned and shifted to lie in his lover's lap, “The redhead is Eran and his partner is Colby. Colby can't hear, but he can read lips and sign. I'm assuming you can't speak, Eran?”

Eran shook his head, pointing to his throat, “My vocal cords were severed. I haven't been able to speak since I was 19.”

Perrin sucked in a shocked breath, “That's horrible! Who would attack someone so brutally?”

“Gang initiates. I've learned to live with the handicap. I was already studying sign language beforehand, so it wasn't that hard to adjust,” Eran looked at Colby when the younger man jabbed him with an elbow and signed something quickly, making him laugh. “Colby finds my nonchalance irritating because he knows I sometimes forget I can't speak and it only hurts when I attempt it.”

Colby flushed pink at the fond chuckles from the others, pouting and glaring at the cushions. He yelped when Eran pulled him into a loose embrace, eyes trailing up to meet the redhead's.

“You know you love me.” Eran signed, somehow managing to make the motions look smug.

Colby huffed and scratched four thin red lines into Eran's arm, “Of course I love you. No need to be an ass about it.”

“Oh, he can speak!” Corliss exclaimed, startling the brunet, “I was beginning to think I'd have to have Perrin translate for me. I confess I'm not as adept at reading lips as the doctor.”

Perrin scoffed, “It's not like it's a rare ability. I'd say the fact that you can tell a man's lying by the size of his pupils is far more awe-inspiring.”

Colby finally returned his attention to the others, obviously not having registered any of the conversation thus far. His eyes locked on Pryd—or, more specifically, his neck, “Where did you get those wounds? And how many are there? There seems to be more than what I can see.”

Pryd's eyes widened and he touched a finger to one of the healed burns. He could feel Reece tensing as he sat up, sliding back his sleeves and pant legs. He could hear the gasps of shock and horror as the numerous burn scars were revealed. “To answer your questions, Colby,” he started slowly, “nearly all of the burns are self-inflicted and the only places there  _aren't_  any are my face, hands, feet, and obvious sensitive areas.”

Eran frowned in confusion, “What do you mean “self-inflicted”? You actually burned yourself?”

“My uncle wasn't the most tolerant or accepting man. I was beaten often. I was a child; my only thought was to find a distraction from the pain. Burning did the trick. At least until I met Reece. Now…”

Reece flailed briefly when Pryd suddenly deposited himself in his lap and yanked him into a quick, dirty kiss, eyes wide and face flushed bright red when Pryd pulled away after a minute.

“…that's all I need to quell the urge. I haven't touched a lighter in almost two years thanks to Reece,” Pryd finished, relaxing in his position.

“That is good to know. But you said not all of the burns were created by your hand? What of those?” Perrin inquired softly.

Pryd had Reece lift his shirt, showing the others the smaller burns littering his back. “Cigarettes and cigars, courtesy of my uncle. I can barely feel them anymore. They just remind me that I survived the worst years of my life.”

He saw Perrin open his mouth to comment, but his attention was snagged when Reece's hand splayed across his back as the brunet let the shirt fall back in place. Reece's head fell to rest on Pryd's shoulder—the man himself remained silent. Pryd could  _feel_  Reece's hand shaking against his skin, though. “¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Reece?”

Reece mumbled something unintelligible against his shoulder, grip tightening. Pryd leaned back as much as he could, tipping Reece's head up. “What'd you say?”

“…you'll never comprehend how happy I am that you're here,” Reece whispered, his tone one of heady relief mixed with the same fear he always felt whenever Pryd's scars were brought up.

Pryd smiled softly and gave him another kiss, this one slower, deeper, and longer than the last. Reece's hand had fallen to his waist by then, the brunet resting his head back on Pryd's shoulder once they parted.

When Pryd returned his attention to the others, he was met with four equally embarrassed grins. His own face was slightly warm, betraying his neutral tone, “Sorry, just had to reaffirm my existence. Enough about me, though. Might I ask, since we're on the topic, how you and Perrin got your own scars, Corliss?”

“Ah, now  _that_  is a long story. Suffice to say, no man or woman will ever be able to take Perrin from me and keep him, even if they are the ruler of a country.” Corliss' grin bordered on manic, but the light in her eyes when she looked at Perrin was all love.

The doctor smiled back, linking his fingers with his captain's. “And nobody can ever doubt that I will sacrifice any part of my person to protect Corliss. But you know you can't leave it at that, Captain.”

Corliss rolled her eyes, “Oh, fine. Well, it honestly starts when I met Perrin…”


End file.
